Howl At The Moon
by Ally-Cat2013
Summary: A b-day present for my best friend. We're a small band, starting out our career with a little competition.
1. Chapter 1

"Brela! You ready?" a brunette shouted.

Sticking her head out the window of her apartment, Brela shouted back, "Give me a minute!"

"Hurry up!"

Brela rolled her eyes before closing her suitcase and carrying it down the stairs and in front of her apartment building. Waiting for her was her friends Alex and Nel. Nel is a hyper, green-haired teen with a pink scar across her nose and cheeks. Alex is a crazy brunette with multi-colored streaks in her hair and lots of ear piercings. Brela's a brunette with co-co brown skin and gets bored easily.

"Finally," Nel commented as she walked to the trunk of her Mazda 6 and opening for Brela to put her bags in.

"Oh shut up, ya'll said ya'll were coming later," Brela argued as she put her suitcase in what little room was left in the trunk.

"Sorry, but I told Nel to tell you we were coming early. I should have known to tell you myself," Alex told her. 

"Hey!" Nel squeaked as she slammed the trunk closed. Alex and Brela snickered as they climbed into the silver car. Brela put her small backpack in the back beside Alex who was already pulling out her iPod and headphones and stretching out.

Nel came around and slid into the drivers seat. She turned the key in the ignition and drove off.

"So what's this major surprise?" Nel asked Alex who was looking through her songs. 

"You'll see when we get there. Just drive to the airport and look for your brother," she told her.

"That's what I don't get. If this is suppose to be a 'oh so amazing surprise' for us, then why is my brother gonna be there?"

"It's because he paid for all this and I love him and don't wanna part with him for to long. Duh," she answered.

"Yeah Nel, duh," Brela mocked, snickering. Alex kicked her seat in retaliation. 

"Hey! No damaging Boa-Boa!" Nel reprimanded.

"Sorry Nel. And sowwy to you to Boa-Boa!" Alex baby talked while rubbing the car door.

Brela laughed at them while they bickered back in forth, thinking about when they first met.

They all had Music class together in their freshman year of high school. Their teacher stepped out for a minute and everyone started talking. Being as bored as she was, Brela started to use her pencils as drumsticks and her desk as a drum. A second later, the girl beside her, Alex, grabbed the guitar pick in her pocket and used the metal rings on her notebook as faux guitar strings. Soon they heard humming behind them. Nel who was sitting on the desk behind them was humming loudly with their beat. They continued until the teacher came in and started class. As soon as the bell rang, they started talking and agreed to become a band. They stayed friends all through high school.

Now they were freshly graduated and ready for their freedom from their families. And that's when Alex told them to pack enough clothes for a few weeks or more, warm clothes only, and to be ready for a _long_ vacation. Still confused as to where they were going, Nel drove up to the airport and parked in the middle of the parking lot.

"Seriously, where are we going?" Brela asked. 

Alex groaned in frustration and almost yelled, "Do you guys not understand the meaning of surprise!"

"Nope," Nel shrugged.

Groaning again Alex dropped her head on the top of the car. "Just please wait."

After a while, they finally got inside the airport with all their stuff.

Alex jumped up and down to look for a head of blue hair. "There they are!" she shouted when she finally spotted them.

Brela and Nel rolled their eyes as they followed Alex who ran up to the small group of teens. Nels brother, Grimmjow, sat on the end of one of the aisles with a scowl on his face. Nnoitra, a lanky teen with long black hair and an eye patch sat beside him with a DS in his hands. Ulquiorra sat across from him staring out the large windows. And Stark and Tia sat a few seats down from him, whispering to each other.

"Hey Grumpy, what's bothering you now?" Nel asked her brother.

He glared at her and said, "Our flight's delayed."

"Seriously? Damn it," Alex whined.

"Well can you tell us where we are going then since we won't be there for a while?" Nel asked.

Grimmjow looked at Alex and smirked. "You didn't tell them?"

"I told you it was going to be a surprise," she responded. "So don't tell them."

"Ok, I won't tell them that we're getting on a plane to-"

"Shut up!"

Grimmjow chuckled and slouched in his seat with his arms crossed.

Realizing they weren't going to be told the destination Brela and Nel sat down beside Nnoitra. Alex slid down onto the floor beside Grimmjow's chair. He looked at her for a second before asking, "Why are you sitting down there?"

"Cuz I want to."

"And your reason?"

"Those chairs are uncomfortable."

"And the floor is?"

Alex tilted her head back and looked at him, "Why are you so curious?"

"I'm a curious guy," he shrugged.

"Whatever."

He looked down there a while longer before reaching down and wrapping an arm around her waist before lifting her onto his lap. She yelped in surprise as he did this.

Brela who was watching shouted, "Woot!", and pumped her fist in the air.1

"Don't encourage him!" Alex told her. She looked at Grimmjow who was grinning at her. "Why did you do that?"

"Cuz you sitting on the floor was making _me_ feel uncomfortable," he answered.

"So you decided to randomly lift me and put me in your lap?"

"Who's curious now?"

Alex glared at him but her blush dampened the effect.

Brela laughed at them, then pulled out a Naruto manga.

6 HOURS LATER

"Finally! We're here!" Nel shouted.

"Where ever here is," Brela muttered as they climbed out of the cabs.

"Ya'll ready for the surprise?" Alex asked as she blocked them from entering the hotel they were staying at.

"We were ready when you first told us to pack!" Nel whined.

"Well, then I guess I should tell you what I signed us up for," Alex teased.

"Signed us up for? What are you talking about?" Brela asked.

Alex grinned, "This!" She opened the door.

Inside the hotels lobby was a semi-large crowd filled with teens and people in their late twenties. The only sound in the room was the sound of chatter, drums, guitars, and pecking on keyboards. Above them was a huge banner that read:

**Our 14****th**** Annual Battle of the Bands!**

1 I wrote this on Tuesday when I sat in Denzel's lap, lol.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god!" Nel screamed while jumping up and down.

"Oh shit. You signed us up for Battle of the Bands?" Brela questioned as she looked around.

To promote their popularity, the hotel would hold a battle of the bands once a year. There were three judges who vote on who is gonna be eliminated twice a week and then the winning band will get a contract with a big music industry. 

"Yep. Now if you will excuse me I need to find some friends of mine. Hasta luego!" she shouted before running off.

"Why cant she just speak English and be done with it?" Brela asked.

"She wouldn't be Alex if she did," Nel giggled.

"True."

They walked around the huge lobby, looking at posters put up by different bands. Soon they came upon theirs. It was simple, a blown up picture of them performing at a small club. Siluhettes of hands covered the bottom before leading up to a stage where Nel was singing in the middle of the stage, Alex was leaning backwards while strumming her guitar, and Brela was behind Nel playing the drums. Above them in giant red letters was their band name: Howl at the Moon.

"Alex set all this up?" Nel asked Grimmjow.

"Not all of it, but it was her idea," he answered.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Come on you guys, let's go check in," he said leading a way to front desk.

After a short wait they got their room keys and made their way up to their room. 

Nel and Brela walked into their room and started to unpack. 

"I wonder when we play," Nel commented.

"I think the lady at the front desk said tomorrow," Brela told her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot-"

KNOCK KNOCK

Brela looked at Nel confused before opening the door. Standing there was Alex and a few other guys. 

"Hey, Brela, Nel, these are some friends of mine. This is Ichigo, Shuuhei, Renji, and Toshiro," she said as she pointed to each guy.

The orange-haired teen, Ichigo, waved and said, "Hey."

Brela and Nel waved.

"Ichigo here is the one who taught me how to play the guitar before I moved to Oxford," Alex told them.

"Wow, you're good then," Nel giggled.

"Not as good as you think," he flushed making her giggle again.

"He's modest. He's the best out there," Shuuhei said.

"Hey!" Renji and Alex exclaimed together. Shuuhei just grinned.

"Well I don't know about ya'll but I'm hungry," Brela stated.

Murmurs of agreement echoed in the room.

"Well then come on," Toshiro said before walking away. Following him they all made their way down to the hotels restaurant. On the way down they came across Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra, along with a strawberry blonde named Rangiku and a mousy brunette named Hinamori or Mo-Mo. Sitting down at one of the large tables the ordered their drinks and waited for their food.

"Am I the only one who feels underdressed for this place?" Alex asked. Small chandeliers and candles lighted the restaurant with soft piano music playing in the background. Everyone wore pantsuits or dresses. They looked down at their jeans and t-shirts.

"Nah," Grimmjow finally said.

"I do," Rangiku sighed.

"Guys, we're artists. Rockstars in the making! We don't dress for the occasion or place," Nel reminded them.

"Hell yeah," Nnoitra agreed.

"Fuck what the public establishment says," Grimmjow said with a laugh.

"Sir, the public establishment asks that you lower your voice and to not use such vulgar language," what appeared to be a manager told him.

"I'm sorry sir. He'll stop now," Nel said sweetly.

"Thank you," he bowed before walking away.

"'Such vulgar language' my ass. He's probably cussing everyone in here out in his mind right now," Alex sniped.

"Most likely," Brela agreed before going back to her conversation with Shuuhei. "You're the lead singer in your band?"

"Yeah, it may not seem like it but my voice is pretty good," he answered. "And you're the drummer for your band?"

"Yep."

Their supper went by quickly and all bands were soon called to the conference room so they will be told the rules and regulations.

Sitting in a corner in the back, they watched as an elderly man walked onto the small stage.

"Hello to all of you," he said in a gravelly voice. "Welcome to the Seretei Hotel and our annual Battle of the Bands. My name is Yamamoto. The owner of this hotel.

We have a few rules and regulations you must follow. The are;

1: Must behave. No fighting, running around screaming, and things like that.

2: If you are of age you may drink. If not, you will be sent home immediately.

3: Do not steal another bands music.

4: …."

"Bing!" Brela said quietly.

Shuuhei and Ichigo who were sitting by her looked at her funnily. 

"Bing?" Ichigo asked.

"It means she is bored," Alex told them.

"Ah."

"Alright then. Now it is time fore you to meet you judges," Yamamoto said.

On the right side of the room a door opened and in came a small camera crew along with three men.

"Oh my god," Nel whispered/squealed.

"What?" Her brother asked.

"They are the three presidents of Hueco Muendo Music Industry!"

All of their eyes widened.

"Holy shit."

"Oh my god."

"Seriously?"

"This is awesome!"

"Shh!" Nel shushed as the men started to speak.

"Hello to you all. I am Sosuke Aizen," a man with slicked back brown hair and a small curl hanging in his face said into the mic.

"He's cute," Alex whispered to Brela. Brela nodded before laughing at Grimm' glare now directed at Aizen.

"Looks like an ass to me," he muttered.

"'Ello, my name is Gin Ichimaru," a silver haired man with a fox-like face said.

"And I am Kaname Tousen," the dark skinned man said. He had long dreadlocks and sunglasses on, indicating he was blind.

"We will be judging this years Battle of the Bands. Who ever shall win will get a 5-year contract with Hueco Muendo. We wish you all good luck, we look forward to hearing you play," Aizen told them.

"And a small side note, this year the battle will be broadcast world wide. You are all n T.V. right now," Gin added.

"Small side note? Small? That ain't small!" Alex almost shouted.

"Uh Alex," Brela muttered before pointing behind her.

Apparently the camera men were walking around to get a shot of the bands and one caught her little out burst.

Alex laughed nervously before saying, "Oh, hi." The camera man walked off and Alex slid in her seat as the others laughed at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 1 of Battle of the Bands 6 PM

"Hey everyone, my name is Tatsuki, your host. Welcome to the first ever Battle of the Bands broadcasted on T.V.!" the short haired brunette girl shouted as the crown cheered. For a small hotel auditorium it could hold a _lot_ of people. "Give it up for our judges Aizen, Gin, and Tousen."

More cheers echoed backstage where all the bands were waiting.

"Oh god," Nel muttered, holding her stomach.

"You ok?" Brela asked.

"No. Screw butterflies, there are angry wasps in my stomach," Nel answered.

"You're nervous already?" 

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry, we have 45 minutes before we go on," Brela assured her.

"Why do we have to go so soon?" Nel whined.

"Blame her," Brela said pointing at Alex.

"Huh?" Said brunette wondered.

"Thanks to your last name we have to perform today," she told her. During the sign up, those who signed their band up wrote their name and they put the order the bands go in based on alphabetical order.

Alex scoffed before replying, "Well excuse me if I'm part French."

"Your excused," Nel muttered.

"Here," Grimmjow said as he walked up with dry toast.

"Toast?" Nel questioned.

"Calms the jitters."

Nel sighed, "I'm gonna need a lot more than one piece then."

All too soon, it was their turn. Slowly they walked onto stage, listening to Grimmjow's and the others encouragement.

Nel walked up to the piano the had set up on stage with a microphone while Brela sat down at the drum set and Alex grabbed her guitar.

"H-Hello, we're Howl at the Moon. Our first song is called Taking Over Me," Nel said into the mic after adjusting it. The melody started out slow before speeding up during the chorus.

You don't remember me but I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream?

And dream I do...

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

Have you forgotten all I know

and all we had?

you saw me mourning my love for you

and touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face

if I look deep enough

so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me

Taking over me

You're Taking Over Me

Taking over me

Taking over me

The crowd cheered as Nel panted slightly and stretched her aching fingers, but a smile teased her face.

"Woah, that was amazing girl. I'm sure ya'll will be going on to the next round," Tatsuki said as she came back on stage. 

"Thanks," Nel grinned.

Now excited and pumped with adrenaline the girls ran backstage and jumped onto one of the couches they had for the bands.

"Oh my god! That was amazing!" Alex grinned.

"I know, they loved us!" Nel squealed.

Brela laughed, "And you were nervous."

They all laughed and listened to the band that came on after them.

Absorbed in the music on stage, none of them saw the hands reaching over and around the couch until they grabbed them.

All three of them yelped and jumped up as they felt something grab their sides and the back of their necks. Looking behind the couch they saw Grimmjow, Ichigo, Shuuhei, and Nnoitra rolling around, holding their stomachs and laughing.

"Asshole," Alex muttered as she rubbed her side where Grimmjow had pinched her.

"What was that for?" Nel asked them.

"We were bored," Nnoitra said as he finally stood up.

"We're sorry if we scared you," Ichigo chuckled.

That almost offended the girls. Brela scoffed as Alex told them, "There's no way you could scare us."

That caused the guys to grin. "Oh really?" Grimmjow almost purred.

"Uh oh," Nel murmured before the girls started for the stairs. The heard the guys chase after them.

Somehow they made it to their room before the guys could get them. "Way to go Alex," Brela panted as they slid down the door so the others couldn't get in.

"I didn't know they would take me seriously," Alex defended herself.

"Don't worry, they're guys, we're girls. No one thought they would take us seriously," Nel said.

"True," Brela agreed.

"So…. Who's hungry?" Alex asked.

Brela and Nel stared at her before laughing. 

"What?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Brela! You ready?" a brunette shouted.

Sticking her head out the window of her apartment, Brela shouted back, "Give me a minute!"

"Hurry up!"

Brela rolled her eyes before closing her suitcase and carrying it down the stairs and in front of her apartment building. Waiting for her was her friends Alex and Nel. Nel is a hyper, green-haired teen with a pink scar across her nose and cheeks. Alex is a crazy brunette with multi-colored streaks in her hair and lots of ear piercings. Brela's a brunette with co-co brown skin and gets bored easily.

"Finally," Nel commented as she walked to the trunk of her Mazda 6 and opening for Brela to put her bags in.

"Oh shut up, ya'll said ya'll were coming later," Brela argued as she put her suitcase in what little room was left in the trunk.

"Sorry, but I told Nel to tell you we were coming early. I should have known to tell you myself," Alex told her. 

"Hey!" Nel squeaked as she slammed the trunk closed. Alex and Brela snickered as they climbed into the silver car. Brela put her small backpack in the back beside Alex who was already pulling out her iPod and headphones and stretching out.

Nel came around and slid into the drivers seat. She turned the key in the ignition and drove off.

"So what's this major surprise?" Nel asked Alex who was looking through her songs. 

"You'll see when we get there. Just drive to the airport and look for your brother," she told her.

"That's what I don't get. If this is suppose to be a 'oh so amazing surprise' for us, then why is my brother gonna be there?"

"It's because he paid for all this and I love him and don't wanna part with him for to long. Duh," she answered.

"Yeah Nel, duh," Brela mocked, snickering. Alex kicked her seat in retaliation. 

"Hey! No damaging Boa-Boa!" Nel reprimanded.

"Sorry Nel. And sowwy to you to Boa-Boa!" Alex baby talked while rubbing the car door.

Brela laughed at them while they bickered back in forth, thinking about when they first met.

They all had Music class together in their freshman year of high school. Their teacher stepped out for a minute and everyone started talking. Being as bored as she was, Brela started to use her pencils as drumsticks and her desk as a drum. A second later, the girl beside her, Alex, grabbed the guitar pick in her pocket and used the metal rings on her notebook as faux guitar strings. Soon they heard humming behind them. Nel who was sitting on the desk behind them was humming loudly with their beat. They continued until the teacher came in and started class. As soon as the bell rang, they started talking and agreed to become a band. They stayed friends all through high school.

Now they were freshly graduated and ready for their freedom from their families. And that's when Alex told them to pack enough clothes for a few weeks or more, warm clothes only, and to be ready for a _long_ vacation. Still confused as to where they were going, Nel drove up to the airport and parked in the middle of the parking lot.

"Seriously, where are we going?" Brela asked. 

Alex groaned in frustration and almost yelled, "Do you guys not understand the meaning of surprise!"

"Nope," Nel shrugged.

Groaning again Alex dropped her head on the top of the car. "Just please wait."

After a while, they finally got inside the airport with all their stuff.

Alex jumped up and down to look for a head of blue hair. "There they are!" she shouted when she finally spotted them.

Brela and Nel rolled their eyes as they followed Alex who ran up to the small group of teens. Nels brother, Grimmjow, sat on the end of one of the aisles with a scowl on his face. Nnoitra, a lanky teen with long black hair and an eye patch sat beside him with a DS in his hands. Ulquiorra sat across from him staring out the large windows. And Stark and Tia sat a few seats down from him, whispering to each other.

"Hey Grumpy, what's bothering you now?" Nel asked her brother.

He glared at her and said, "Our flight's delayed."

"Seriously? Damn it," Alex whined.

"Well can you tell us where we are going then since we won't be there for a while?" Nel asked.

Grimmjow looked at Alex and smirked. "You didn't tell them?"

"I told you it was going to be a surprise," she responded. "So don't tell them."

"Ok, I won't tell them that we're getting on a plane to-"

"Shut up!"

Grimmjow chuckled and slouched in his seat with his arms crossed.

Realizing they weren't going to be told the destination Brela and Nel sat down beside Nnoitra. Alex slid down onto the floor beside Grimmjow's chair. He looked at her for a second before asking, "Why are you sitting down there?"

"Cuz I want to."

"And your reason?"

"Those chairs are uncomfortable."

"And the floor is?"

Alex tilted her head back and looked at him, "Why are you so curious?"

"I'm a curious guy," he shrugged.

"Whatever."

He looked down there a while longer before reaching down and wrapping an arm around her waist before lifting her onto his lap. She yelped in surprise as he did this.

Brela who was watching shouted, "Woot!", and pumped her fist in the air.1

"Don't encourage him!" Alex told her. She looked at Grimmjow who was grinning at her. "Why did you do that?"

"Cuz you sitting on the floor was making _me_ feel uncomfortable," he answered.

"So you decided to randomly lift me and put me in your lap?"

"Who's curious now?"

Alex glared at him but her blush dampened the effect.

Brela laughed at them, then pulled out a Naruto manga.

6 HOURS LATER

"Finally! We're here!" Nel shouted.

"Where ever here is," Brela muttered as they climbed out of the cabs.

"Ya'll ready for the surprise?" Alex asked as she blocked them from entering the hotel they were staying at.

"We were ready when you first told us to pack!" Nel whined.

"Well, then I guess I should tell you what I signed us up for," Alex teased.

"Signed us up for? What are you talking about?" Brela asked.

Alex grinned, "This!" She opened the door.

Inside the hotels lobby was a semi-large crowd filled with teens and people in their late twenties. The only sound in the room was the sound of chatter, drums, guitars, and pecking on keyboards. Above them was a huge banner that read:

**Our 14****th**** Annual Battle of the Bands!**

1 I wrote this on Tuesday when I sat in Denzel's lap, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 3 1:00 PM

Brela was walking around the hotels roof by the pool. She was bored since Alex and Nel went to go get their instruments from the airport that had just arrived. They left early while Brela was still asleep and took Chico and Grimmjow with them for help. No one else seemed to be around either.

"I'm bored," she whined as she sat down on one of the few empty chairs.

Suddenly her phone started vibrating. Pulling it out she saw an unknown number. Deciding what the hell, she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Brela."

She smiled as she recognized Shuuhei's voice, "Hey Shuuhei."

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting on the roof, bored as hell."

"Well you wanna go with me to the park? I'm bored too, almost suicidal bored."

"Yes!" Brela cried out in relief.

She heard Shuuhei laugh before he told her to meet him in the lobby then.

Smiling she made her way down to the lobby where she saw Shuuhei by the front door.

"Hey," he greeted, "Ready to go?"

"Yep, I can't wait to get out of here."

"Well then let's go."

Since the park was only a few blocks away they decided to just walk there. Although simple the park was very large. It was a small field with benches and a dirt race track connected to a semi-large woodland area with tracks going through it. They decided to sit down on one of the many benches near the track and a cluster of bushes.

It was silent for a while before Brela asks, "How did you get my number?"

Shuuhei laughed a little at that a little. "I'm not sure but I think Alex snuck it in last night. Glad she did though."

"Me too."

He sighed. "Seems like everyone ditched us today."

"I know right."

"Oh well."

It was quiet once again.

"I uh, I'm glad I called you," Shuuhei suddenly said.

"Me too, I was so freakin bored it's not even funny."

"No I mean, I gotta tell you something. And if I don't, im pretty sure Nel and Alex will choke slam me," he laughed.

"Ok, what's up?" Brela asked.

"I uh, really… like you," he finally said.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah, we'll you go out with me?" he asked nervously.

"Yes!" Brela shouted before she hugged him.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

They stayed there until the others got back and called them.

The girls were walking back to their room after lunch and all were laughing.

"Wait, Nnoitra seriously dropped the amp on Grimmjow's foot?" Brela giggled.

"Yeah. It was too funny to make up, you should have seen his face!" Alex laughed.

"Oh wow."

They kept talking until they got in their room where Brela found herself cornered by Nel and Alex.

"So…?"

"So…. What?" 

"So…what happened between you and Shuuhei?"

Brela blushed and that was all they needed. They squealed and glomped her. "I think you too are happier then me bout it," Brela said as she pushed her way through them.

"Sorry, but it's such a good day," Nel giggled.

"Your not the only one with a boyfriend," Alex told her while pointing at Nel.

"You told Nnoitra?"

"Well…not really," Nel said.

"She told him he either fess up or risk Grimmjow's wrath," Alex elaborated.

"Ah."

"He talked so fast Nel made him repeat cause she was lost!"

Brela laughed before looking at Alex. "Now it's your turn."

Alex blinked. "Huh?"

"You gotta talk to Grimmjow," Nel said.

"Oh no, hell no," Alex said blushing.

"Why not? We got our guys, go get yours."

"Yeah but your guys liked ya'll back."

Brela groaned, "But he does like you!"

"Uh huh sure. Until I know that for sure, my mouth stays shut."

Three Weeks Later

I can't believe we made it this far, is what everyone was thinking as they made their way backstage. Over the past three weeks the majority of the bands were pecked through and sent home, leaving only the best of the best. Including Howl at the Moon, The Reapers, and The Espada along with several other bands. Tonight they will play and the judges will peck out 6 more bands until there were only 4 left. Then a winner will be picked tomorrow.

"Nel, come on. It's our turn," Brela said as she twirled her drum stick.

"I'm coming," Nel said as they made their way onto the stage.

Recognizing them from their last performance the crowd cheered and the judges actually smiled. Nel point on a face that made you think someone done her wrong as she sung and Alex and Brela whispered the back-up vocals.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -

50 thousand tears I've cried.

Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -

And you still won't hear me.

(going under)

Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.

Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)

Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)

Drowning in you (drowning in you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break through

I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.

(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)

Drowning in you (drowning in you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream

Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)

I won't be broken again (again)

I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)

Drowning in you (drowning in you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)

I'm going under (drowning in you)

I'm going under


	6. Chapter 6

The Crowd cheered and shouted for an encore. Looking for the judge's approval they saw them nod their heads. "Let's do Tourniquet," Nel said to the others. They nodded in agreement before Nel played an eerie sound they recorded before.

I tried to kill the pain

but only brought more

so much more

I lay dying

and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

am I too lost to be saved

am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

do you remember me

lost for so long

will you be on the other side

or will you forget me

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

am I too lost to be saved

am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

I want to die!

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave

my soul cries for deliverance

will I be denied Christ

tourniquet

my suicide

Once again every one cheered. Turning from the stage they walked off. Brela and Nel ran to their boyfriends who had their arms open while Alex sat down on the couch next to Ichigo.

"That was awesome, nice lyrics," he commented.

"Thanks, I'll tell Nel later since she actually wrote them."

"Alex! I have good news!" Nel squealed.

"Ok."

"Nnoitra," Nel started pointing at her tall boyfriend, "Told me that Grimmjow has been talking about you!"

Alex nodded, "Ok, so?"

Nel frowned, "So? So you have to tell him."

"Tell him that he's been talking about me?"

"No that you like him!"

"Oh! No."

"What?" Nel screeched. "You said if you had proof that he liked you you would tell him!"

"And I will, but him talking about me doesn't mean anything," Alex explained. "Watch. Ichigo, say Grimmjow is a good guitar player."

Confused he did.

"See? He talked about Grimm but that doesn't mean he likes him."

"Ew."

"But-"

"Nel," Alex said cutting her off as everyone else gathered around them, "I'm not telling Grimmjow I like him ok? What if you're wrong and he doesn't like me? Then what? I'm not gonna get my heart broken by the guy I love just because you're pushy."

"Uh Alex," Ichigo muttered pointing at the back of the room. Following it she saw Grimmjow standing there, hearing all that she said. 

"Oh shit," Brela muttered in the background but now one paid attention.

"Grimm, I…" Alex trailed off, not knowing what to say. It was silent in the backroom even though the music and crowd could be heard through the walls. Finally, everyone watched as Grimmjow just walked away before turning to Alex. 

"Alex, you ok?" Ichigo asked her.

Clearing her throat, she turned to them with a shaky smile, "I'm fine," sniffle, "I'm just gonna practice on my guitar for a little while." With that she grabbed her multicolored guitar and walked out.

"Oh god, this is all my fault. I feel so guilty," Nel said as Brela and her sat down in Sweet Pastry. Alex was still sitting in their room, practicing her songs like she said she would. It kind of freaked them out how calm she was being. 

"I know," Brela replied earning a smack on the arm from Nel. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You weren't suppose to agree," Nel muttered.

"But it's true."

Nel groaned and let her head drop onto the table with a loud thunk. 

Nnoitra and Shuuhei who had stayed quiet the whole time shook their heads.

"It isn't your fault Nel," Shuuhei told her.

"Yes it is!" she wailed, the sound muffled by the table.

"No it isn't. It's Grimmjows. He walked away instead of confessin' like he said he would," Nnoitra said.

"Wait!" Nel cried as her head shot up, "What?"

"We told him he needs to stop bein' a pussy and just say somethin' but he just ignored us. Finally he swore he would tell her if she said somethin'," Nnoitra explained as he lit a cigarette.

"Then why didn't he say anything?" Brela asked.

Nnoitra shrugged. "He's a pussy."

"I wish there was a way we could prove it, get this whole mess over with," Shuuhei sighed.

"There is."

"What?" Nel, Shuuhei and Brela shouted in unison.

Nnoitra blinked, "There is way to prove it."

"How?"

"Ok first stop that, it's creepy. And second of all, 'Love you Like I Do,' " he explained.

"Huh?" he Shuuhei said confused.

"It's one of their songs," Nel explained.

"That Grimmjow wrote when we were bugging him bout Alex," Nnoitra added.

"Oh my god, that's perfect! Now we just have to corner Grimmjow to confess!" Nel squealed.

"Or…" Shuuhei said with a evil grin. "We force him, in front of everyone."

"How?"

Soon they were discussing their plan to force Grimmjow to say something, nationwide.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex was sitting on her bed strumming away on her guitar when Brela and Nel came back to their room.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Nel asked.

"I'm fine. Just needed to calm down," she said as she shuffled through sheets of music.

Suddenly the song from an anime show started playing. Next to Nel by the dresser was Alex's cell.

"Just hit ignore," Alex told her.

"I uh, think you might not want me to," Nel said.

"Ok then, come over here and put it on speaker for me," she replied still shuffling her papers.

Nel did as she said and flopped on her bed across from Alex.

"Hello?" Alex said loud enough for her phone to catch it.

"Hey."

Alex froze and stared at the phone with wide eyes.

.

.

.

"Alex?"

Hearing that Alex jumped up and snatched her phone from Nel.

"G-Grimm?"

"There you are."

"I uh, I'm surprised you're talking to me," she confessed as Nel and Brela watched from Nel's bed.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"After what happened earlier….."

"Yeah, about that."

Alex frowned. "Why didn't you say something?"

"What could I say?"

"How about, Sorry but I don't feel the same but you're still a great friend'?"

"That's something no one wants to hear."

"It's better then just walking away!" Alex shouted. Nel moved beside her and laid her head on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down some.

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't know how to respond to how you feel since I don't know how you feel!"

"You wanna know how I feel?"

"It would make things a lil more clear!"

"Fine you asshole!" Alex screamed. "I love you! Happy?"

Silence.

.

.

.

"I…."

Screaming in aggravation Alex hung up on him and threw her phone across the room.

"Well don't take it out on your phone," Brela told her.

Ignoring her Alex flopped back on her bed and hugged a pillow toward herself. Nel rubbed her arm comfortingly before looking at Brela. "I think she could use some hot chocolate. My wallet is on the dresser."

"Rum would be better," Alex muttered.

Brela nodded before walking out. She made her way downstairs toward Sweet Pastry when she heard someone call her name. Turning around she saw Shuuhei running up to her.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked as she hugged him.

"Nothing, just going to Sweet Pastry for a snack," he answered.

"Me too."

"Awesome."

They walked together towards the small café and waited in line to order. When it was their turn Shuuhei ordered a piece of cake.

"You don't need that sugar," Brela teased.

"Yeah yeah," he rolled his eyes.

"What can I get you?" the women at the counter asked Brela.

"Tall hot chocolate."

"And you talked about me! You're not gonna get any sleep tonight," Shuuhei laughed.

Brela stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah well this isn't for me. It's for Alex."

"Like that's any better."

"Well she actually needs it right now. Grimmjow called her," Brela told him as she took the hot drink from the woman and paid.

"Really? What happened?" Shuuhei asked as they walked through the lobby.

"Basically the something that happened earlier but over the phone. And there was a lot of yelling."

"Yelling?"

"Yeah, it was kind of an argument until Alex said she loved him. He went quiet and Alex hung up," Brela explained.

"Damn, what the hell is his problem?"

Brela shrugged. Soon they were back at Brela's room. Using her keycard she opened the door. Shuuhei poked his head in and said, "Is it safe for me to enter?"

"Yeah come on in," Nel answered.

Stepping in he saw Alex still clutching her pillow. 

"Hey, I heard bout what happened," he said.

"Yeah. Bu it's ok. I'm fine, he's just some asshole, I'll move on," she stated confidently.

"Good, you can do better," Nel told her.

"Hey, what's that door lead to?" Shuuhei asked.

"Oh, the balcony," Brela answered.

"Ya'll have a balcony? Damn, why don't we?" Shuuhei complained as he stepped outside.

"Because we are awesome!" Alex shouted after him.

"Whatever!"

Brela was about to sit down when Nel shoved her towards the balcony door. "Go!" she whispered/shouted.

Rolling her eyes she went out onto the balcony. Walking up to Shuuhei, she stood beside him, looking out into the city.

"Nice view," he commented as he moved behind her and held onto the rail on either side of her.

Leaning back against him she said, "Yeah, it is."

"I wonder what their doin," Alex murmured. 

"We probably don't want to know," Nel told her. 

They looked at each other before grinning and running to the corner of the window and pulled back the corner. Placing their hands over their mouths to stop their giggling they grabbed their phones.

Few minutes later when Brela and Shuuhei finally walked in Alex and Nel were sitting 'innocently' on their beds.

"Well I'm heading out," Shuuhei said as he walked out.

Brela waved bye before sitting beside Nel. Nel and Alex busted out laughing as soon as they new Shuuhei was down the hall.

"You two are ok?" Brela asked, slightly scared.

"Nothing, we just snapped a few pictures while you two were out there," Alex told her.

"Of what?" Brela asked.

Alex held out her phone. On the screen was a pic of Brela and Shuuhei lip locked. "What the-!" Brela shouted.

Nel looked over her shoulder. "Hey! I see tongue!"

"I'm gonna kill ya'll!" Brela shouted chasing them out the room and down the hall.

"Hey! I was gonna send it to you!" Alex shouted.

Brela stopped and thought about. "Alright, send it to me."

Nodding Alex pushed a few buttons while Nel stood between them just incase.

"There," Alex said.

Brela pulled out her phone. "I ain't getting it."

"Really?" Alex pulled her phone back out and looked at it. "Oops."

"Oops?"

"I sent it to Ichigo instead."


	8. Chapter 8

To say the next day was hilarious for Alex was a huge understatement. She could hardly breathe as Ichigo's phone was passed around by Renji, who had stolen it to show everyone the picture. Ichigo tried to get his phone back with the help of Brela but they kept throwing it over their heads. 

"God bless it!" Brela cursed as she almost caught it but Nnoitra snatched it at the last second. Nnoitra laughed as he tossed it up again, but stopped when he saw it land in Suuhei's hand who had just walked in. 

Shuuhei blinked at the small device before hitting a button and looking at the screen. Chuckling he asked, "Who took this?"

Alex's hand shot up from where she laid on the floor giggling, "I did!"

"And sent it to my phone for some reason," Ichigo added pointing at said device.

"Oh, well here," he said as he held his phone out for the orange haired teen. Right before Ichigo could take it, Shuuhei tossed it to Alex who wasn't prepared so it landed on her head.

"Ow! That hurt 69- ah!" Squeaking she dodged as Ichigo dived for it grab it but Alex had already taken it and rolled up in an armadillo position with the phone against her stomach. 

"Damn," Brela grumbled as Shuuhei came up behind her and hugged her. 

"Chill out, it's just a picture. Not a video," Shuuhei said.

"I never checked Nels' phone," Brela argued.

Shuuhei just chuckled. "Hey, speaking of Nel, where is she?"

"Still asleep."

That caught Nnoitra's attention. "That's weird. She never sleeps in."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed. "Is she ok?"

"She was fine last night. I'm gonna go check on her," Alex volunteered.

"I'm coming with you," Nnoitra said as he followed her up the stairs. Soon they were walking inside of their room.

"Nel? You ok?" Alex asked. Her only answer was a serious of dry coughs.

After about an hour, Ichigo had called his dad who was a near by doctor at a family owned clinic, and had him check Nel out.

After a few minutes he stepped into Ichigo's room where everyone was waiting.

"Is she ok?" Ichigo asked him.

"She's fine in a sense. She has strep throat and unfortunately that means she unable to sing tonight."

"What?" Alex and Brela shouted together.

"We need her! We can't compete without her," Alex argued.

"Well I'm sorry, but you have to find another way," Isshin said apologetically.

Alex groaned. "But we can't sing. And we will only look retarded if we play a song with no vocals!"

"We have no choice but to drop out," Brela sighed.

Nel took that chance to walk in, looking slightly pale and tired. She sat down next to Alex and handed her a note. Taking it, Alex read what she had written.

"You're kidding right?" Alex scoffed.

Nel shook her head.

"What?" Brela asked.

"She wrote, 'Get Grimmjow to sing for y'all. He has songs he's written and y'all know the music by heart.'" Alex read out loud.

"That's not a bad idea," Stark murmured.

"I don't like it," Alex grumbled.

"Do you like forfeiting more?" Brela asked.

Alex rolled her eyes before whispering, "Fine, we'll ask."

"I don't want to do this," Alex whined as her, Nel and Brela stood outside of Grimmjow's door.

Nel smiled apologetically and hugged her.

Brela knocked on the door, almost immediately it opened.

"Hey guys," Grimmjow greeted. "I was just about to get something to eat. Wanna come?"

"We have a favor to ask," Brela told him.

"Ok, what's up?"

Brela nudged Alex who had crossed her arms and looked determinedly down the hall.

She glared at Brela before looking at Grimmjow with a blank face. "Nel is sick and can't sing. Will you help us out by singing some of those songs you wrote and take her place?"

Grimmjow looked alarmed. "Nel's sick? Are you ok?"

Nel nodded before pulling out a pen and small notebook. She scribbled something before giving it to Alex.

"She says, 'Calm down, it's just strep throat. It will pass soon.'"

Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his face. "I don't know. Thos songs are personal. And y'all don't even know the music."

"Bullshit, you know we know the songs," Alex snapped. "We aren't asking you to spill your diary on stage, we just need you to take Nel's place and sing the songs that you wrote when you were bored."

"It's not that simple," Grimmjow argued. "I never sang in front of such a large crowd."

"Fine. Be chicken shit. I didn't even want to ask you in the first place," Alex growled as she walked away.

Brela looked pleadingly at him, "Please do it. We've come so far. We already talked to Ulquiorra and the others and the judges, they all said it was fine. Please."

Grimmjow sighed again. "I can't."

Nel glared at him for a second before hitting him in the stomach.

Grimmjow dropped to his knees, grunting in pain before coughing out, "I'll do it."

Nel and Brela grinned in victory. 

Several Hours Later

"I can't believe this," Alex sighed as she adjusted her guitar strap.

"Stop complaining," Brela told her.

It was there turn to go up and perform. After discussing for a while they finally decided what five songs they would play. Now they were walking out onto the stage.

"Here we go," Grimmjow muttered nervously.

Alex wanted to give him some comforting words but then remembered she was mad at him.

Murmurs of confusion swept through the crowd as they saw the bluenette take Nels usual place. Aizen stood up and took a microphone from a small stagehand boy before turning to the crowd.

"I'm sorry to say that the lead singer of Howl at the Moon, Nel, is sick and unable to sing though she is still here to support her friends." At that Nel stepped from behind a curtain and waved everyone. The crowd groaned in disappointment while others called out 'get better' and 'we love you.' "In her place, Grimmjow, her brother and guitarist for the Espada, will sing for you."

Cheers could be heard through out the hotel. Grimmjow relaxed at the support and spoke into the microphone.

"Alright, as y'all know I'm Nels brother, not sure how we could really be related," laughing answered to that, "But anyway, this first song is By the Way."

In the winding down hours

I let your heart down again

(What did I do to make a scene so gory?)

(I'm no better than the ones before me)

Old habits die hard

I always end up hating the end

(What did I do to make a scene so gory?)

(I'm no better than the ones before me)

I'm in the middle of a breakdown

Watching you scream

In the middle of a breakdown

Screaming at me

And by the way

By the way

What made you think you'd have it your way?

And by the way

By the way

Don't say I didn't warn you

That I'll always stay the same

Speechless and frozen

Uncomfortable silence again

(What did I do to make a scene so gory?)

(I'm no better than the ones before me)

I'm in the middle of a breakdown

Watching you scream

In the middle of a breakdown

Screaming at me

And by the way

By the way

What made you think you'd have it your way?

And by the way

By the way

Don't say I didn't warn you

That I'll always stay the same

Battered and bruised

Broken confused

It's time we both knew

Can't stop what I started

This time we both lose, lose

And by the way

By the way

What made you think you'd have it your way

And by the way

By the way

Don't say I didn't warn you

That I'll always stay the same

The same, the same,

I'll always stay the same

(battered and bruised)

The same, (broken confused), the same

I didn't warn you that I'd always stay the same


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone clapped and cheered as Grimmjow sang with Alex as back up. "Glad y'all liked that. This next song is Nothing Good About Goodbye." You could see that he was fully relaxed now.

I rolled up my sleeves today

Cause I thought that this was over

But then you called to say

You forgot that broach of your mother's

Every time I try to cut the cord

You come crawling back with some excuse

You forgot something

There's nothing good about goodbye

I could swear I saw you cry

I always knew you'd wind up falling harder

There's nothing good about goodbye

Just say goodbye

I rolled up my sleeves today

Cause I thought that this had ended

But then you called again

To tell me how you're gonna blow my best friend

And every time I try to cut the cord

You come crawling back with some excuse

You forgot something

There's nothing good about goodbye

I can swear I saw you cry

I always knew you'd wind up falling harder

Falling harder

Every story has two sides

In the he-said-she-said fight

Always knew you'd wind up falling

Falling harder

There's nothing good about goodbye

Just say goodbye

Falling, falling harder

You're falling apart

Falling, falling harder

You're falling apart

Falling, falling harder

You're falling apart

Falling, falling harder

You're falling apart

There's nothing good about goodbye

I can swear I saw you cry

I always knew you'd wind up falling

Falling harder

Every story has two sides

In the he-said-she-said fight

She'll always end up falling

Falling harder

After two more songs everyone was lost in the music and even Alex was smiling and feeling happy enough to play her guitar while leaning against Grimmjow's back while he also strummed away during a guitar solo. Now it was time for their final song. It was a song that Grimmjow had written without lyrics. He told them he had written some recently so it would be ok.

"Well, this is our last song. In it, there's a message for someone special. I hope she gets it and now I'm sorry for being chicken shit."

Alex turned to Brela and asked her if she knew what was going on but Brela just shrugged.

From backstage Nel used her keyboard to play the sound that started the song before Alex played a small guitar solo.

Before I hung up the phone all I could hear

Was the dial tone ring in my ear

If I could go back in time

I'd say those three words

I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you

And this can't be saved if you can't be found

You hung up and left me for dead on the ground

You didn't even say goodbye

I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you

I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you

Now that you're gone I'm wasting away

The life has been siphoned right out of my veins

If I could go back in time

I'd say those three words

I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you

And this can't be saved if you can't be found

You hung up and left me for dead on the ground

You didn't even say goodbye

I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you

I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you

When you said those three words

I kinda freaked out

When you said them first my jaw hit the ground

I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you

And this can't be saved if you can't be found

You hung up and left me for dead on the ground

You didn't even say goodbye

And this can't be saved

And this can't be saved

If you can't be found

If you can't be found

I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you

I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you

Besides the crowd and judges everyone was stunned and wide eyed at Grimmjow's song. Sliding his guitar strap causing his guitar to rest on his back, he looked back at Alex who had done the same.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Alex, stunned beyond belief, could only stare at him with a shocked expression. She didn't move until he began to walk past her. Grabbing his arm she turned him around. "You idiot," she told him before kissing him.

The cheers got louder at the kissing couple.

Brela and Nel high-fived and smiled.

"It worked!" Nel squealed. "We did it!"

Alex and Grimmjow who were walking over towards them backstage while holding each other heard that.

"I thought you couldn't talk?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Well hehe," Nel giggled nervously. "We lied."

"You lied? Why?"

"To get you two together," Shuuhei answered. "It was my idea."

"We set it up so he would have to tell everyone how he feels since he was to stubborn to do it himself," Brela explained.

"You tricked us," Alex comprehended.

"Well you were being a bitch, we had to do something," Renji stupidly said. That earned him a hit in the stomach and smack on the head from both Grimm and Alex.

"So…. We all good?" Nel asked.

They smiled. "All good."

Nel, Brela and Alex gathered in a group hug before going back to their respective boyfriends.

"Guys, it's time for the winner to be announced," Tatsuki said as she waved them back onto stage. Everyone stood with their bands, Grimm stood in the middle of the Espada and Howl at the Moon.

"Well, it's the time you have all been waiting for. The judges have decided the winners and as a surprise, three bands will be rewarded a two year contract. The three 'runner ups' I guess, are The Reapers, The Espada, and Edit My Life!"

Everyone cheered as those three bands whooped and hollered.

"And, the winner of the five year contract, is…." She paused as someone played a extremely long drum roll. "Howl at the Moon!"

Nel, Brela, and Alex all screamed and hugged each other before hugging everyone else.

"Congratulations," Aizen said as he and the other two judges walked up on the stage. 

Nel and Alex couldn't help but run up and hug them well gushing 'thank you's over and over. The judges just laughed and welcomed them.

"I hope you're ready though. You are all on a world wide tour to start your career," Kaname informed them.

No one could stop smiling and laughing for the rest of the night. Their families were surprised to hear them come home long enough to pack and leave for the tour, and give them tickets to their first concert.

"This is a dream, it has to be," Alex sighed as they stood backstage of a theatre in New York, their first performance besides Battle of the Bands.

"Well believe it girl, it's all true," Nel grinned. The other three bands were opening for them. Now they were stepping onto the stage, ready for the start of their rockstar lives.

"Hey People!" Nel shouted in to the microphone. "Thanks for being here, ready to rock?"

Cheers could be heard through out the city. They were still smiling.

_**The End.**_


End file.
